Isaac Clarke
:"Gute Menschen meinen's gut. Wir machen nur nicht immer alles gut." :—Isaac Clarke Isaac Clarke ist ein Techniker der Concordance Extraction Corporation. Vor dem Aegis VII-Vorfall war er Teil eines Notfalleinsatzteams der USG Kellion, welche zur USG Ishimura geschickt wurde, um die Probleme an Bord zu untersuchen und zu beheben. Nach den Vorfällen war Isaac einer der wenigen Überlebenden auf der Ishimura und strandete für einen langen Zeitraum im Weltall, bis er von einem Schiff der Erd-Regierung gefunden wurde. In den folgenden drei Jahren wurde Isaac auf der Titan Sation aufgrund von mehreren psychische Störungen, darunter posttraumatische Belastungsstörung und paranoide Schizophrenie, behandelt. Biografie Geboren im Jahr 2465, lebte Isaac mit seinen Eltern Poul Clarke und Octavia Clarke im Nordosten des amerikanischen Küsten-Sektors. Sein Vater verließ die Familie früh, weshalb er ihn nie kennen lernte. Isaac folgte dem Beispiel seines Vaters und ließ sich in Elektrotechnik und Maschinenbau ausbilden. Später wurde er an einer bekannten Ingenieur-Akademie genommen, nur konnte er das Angebot nicht annehmen, da seine Mutter die Studiengebühren für einen Titel in der Unitology-Kirche ausgegeben hatte. Karriere bei der C.E.C. Trotz finanzieller Schwierigkeiten gelang es Isaac Absolvent mit Auszeichnung auf einem weniger bekannten College zu werden. Seither übt er den Beruf des Technikers/System-Ingenieurs aus. Einige Jahre später meldete er sich zur Merchant Marine Division, bei der er seine Fähigkeiten im Bereich Maschinenbau unter Beweis stellen konnte. Beeindruckt von seinem Können setzten Isaacs Vorgesetzte ihn künftig in einer großen Reederei ein. Laut seiner Freundin Nicole Brennan in Dead Space: Extraction arbeitete Isaac in der Vergangenheit offenbar auf der Ishimura. Isaac lebte früher mit Nicole auf der Erde zusammen, aber als seine Karriere zu stagnieren begann, wurde Nicole auf die Ishimura versetzt. Dead Space Im Jahre 2508 befindet sich die USG Ishimura im Orbit bei Aegis VII, um dort ihr 35. Planetencracking durchzuführen. Es kam jedoch zu unerwarteten Problemen - der Kontakt zur Ishimura riss ab und man entschied sich, ein Bergungs- und Notfallteam (USG Kellion) zum Schiff zu schicken. An Bord der Kellion befindet sich auch Isaac, welcher sich freiwillig für diesen Einsatz meldete. Als die Kellion die Ishimura erreicht, schlägt jeder Versuch einer Kommunikation fehl. Da die Ishimura aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt beträchtliche Schäden aufweist und das automatische Andocksystem versagt, absolviert die Kellion eine riskante Bruchlandung auf dem Flugdeck der Ishimura. Das Rettungsteam wagt mit der Besatzung der Ishimura nochmal den Versuch einer Kontaktaufnahme, um mit deren Hilfe die beschädigte Kellion wieder flott zu machen, erhält aber keine Antwort, also versucht Isaac über ein Zugangsterminal in der Wartehalle der Landebucht festzustellen, wie stark die Ishimura beschädigt ist. Während diesem Versuch wird der Protagonist von seiner Gruppe getrennt. Kurz nach der Aktivierung des Terminals wird die automatische Quarantäne über die Wartehalle verhängt. Eine Warnung ertönt und informiert über unbekannte Anomalien - wenige Sekunden später greifen noch nie gesehene Kreaturen die Gruppe an. Dabei sterben zwei Mitglieder der Gruppe (Corporal Chen und Corporal Johnston). Nach einer waghalsigen Flucht vor der Bedrohung kann sich der Protagonist in einen Aufzug retten und erreicht einen Serviceraum. In diesem findet er die ersten Überreste eines Ishimura-Besatzungsmitgliedes - zudem auch ein Werkzeug, das üblicherweise für das Durchtrennen von Materialien verwendet wird. So ist Isaac anfangs zwar spärlich bewaffnet, kann sich dennoch effektiv zur Wehr setzen und muss nun einen Weg finden, um von der Ishimura zu entkommen. thumb|left|245pxAuf dem Weg durch die Gänge des Flugdeckes wird Isaac mehrmals mit den Kreaturen konfrontiert, findet seinen Weg jedoch in die Monorail-Steuerung des Schiffes. Dort trifft er auf die anderen Überlebenden der Gruppe: Kendra Daniels und Zach Hammond. Sie sind durch das Schienennetzwerk getrennt und beraten sich über das weitere Vorgehen. Da Isaac als einziger die Möglichkeit hat, das deaktivierte Monorail-System wieder hoch zufahren, begibt er sich in die technische Abteilung des Systems und ist dort in der Lage, zum einen eine defekte Monorail auszutauschen und zum anderen ein dringend benötigtes Ersatzteil aufzutreiben. Als die Monorail wieder in Betrieb ist und Hammond und Daniels sich auf die Brücke begeben, erhält Isaac den Auftrag, sich zur Kellion durchzuschlagen, um erste Reparaturen durchzuführen. Doch daraus wird nichts, denn kurz nach dem Eintreffen des Protagonisten wird die Kellion zerstört und Isaac selbst in einen Kampf mit den unbekannten Lebensformen verwickelt. Da man für den Zugriff auf den Hauptrechner die Zugangscodes des Captains der Ishimura benötigt, sucht man ihn mittels der Schiffsaufzeichnungen. Dabei findet die Crew heraus, dass er verstorben ist und sein Körper sowie seine RIG sich auf der medizinischen Station befinden. Isaac soll sich nun mittels einer Monorail dorthin begeben. An der Monorail-Station der medizinischen Station trifft er auf eine schwer verletzte Überlebende der Ishimura, die ihm mit letzter Kraft ein Kinesemodul übergibt und dann stirbt. Offenbar verwechselt sie ihn mit jemand anderem, auf den sie und ihr schon lange verstorbener Freund McCoy gewartet hatten. Auf der Station erhält Isaac über eine Vielzahl von Audiologs Einblicke über die Vorgänge auf dem Schiff zur Zeit des Angriffes, und erfährt so zum ersten Mal von einem merkwürdigen "roten Marker" und der Bezeichnung "Nekromorph". Langsam wird vermutet, dass die Nekromorphs in Wahrheit die transformierte Crew der Ishimura darstellen. Da die Tür zum Klinikbereich der medizinischen Station verbarrikadiert wurde, muss Isaac zunächst in die anderen Abteilungen der Station, um dort die Bauteile für eine behelfsmäßige Bombe aufzutreiben. Nachdem er diese nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen mit den Nekromorphs beschaffen kann, setzt er seinen Weg in die Leichenhalle fort und ist in der Lage, die RIG des Captains zu bergen. Die Ishimura ist allerdings in keinem guten Zustand und droht auf den Planeten zu stürzen, wenn die Bergungssysteme zur Rohstoffgewinnung nicht wieder in Betrieb genommen würden. Zudem ist das System zur Abwehr von Asteroiden deaktiviert, was bedeutet, dass die Ishimura schutzlos einen immer enger werdenden Orbit um Aegis VII einnimmt. Um die Zerstörung des Schiffes zu verhindern, macht sich Isaac auf den Weg in das Innere, bringt die Bergungssysteme und den Schutz vor Asteroiden wieder zum Laufen. Während Isaac sich dieser Aufgaben widmet, sieht er immer wieder Nicole Brennan über Audionachrichten oder über die Schiffsbildschirme. In dieser Zeit hat sich langsam, aber sicher eine fremdartige Substanz unter die Schiffsatmosphäre gemischt, die für nicht atembare Luft sorgt. Hammond und Isaac versuchen nun getrennt, die Ursache hierfür zu beseitigen, allerdings ist Hammond schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr in der Lage, bei der Lösung des Problems zu helfen. Isaac hat sich in der Zwischenzeit von der medizinischen Station ein Antigen geholt, um die Verseuchung aufzuhalten. Dabei trifft er auf einen der letzten Überlebenden, den fanatischen Unitologen Challus Mercer, der an der Perfektionierung der Nekromorphs arbeitete, um ihnen regenerative Fähigkeiten zu verleihen. Mehrmals trifft Isaac daraufhin auf diese spezielle Züchtung (Hunter) und kann ihr jedes Mal nur knapp entgehen. Nachdem Isaac die medizinische Station wieder verlässt, begibt er sich auf die hydroponische Ebene, wo er die Ursache der Luftvergiftung, eine gigantische Bestie namens Leviathan, ausschalten und das Antigen freisetzen kann. Als das Schiff stabilisiert und die Atemluft gereinigt ist, kann sich die kleine Gruppe daran machen, einen Fluchtweg zu suchen. Daniels entdeckt, dass ein Stück der Planetenoberfläche für die Weiterverarbeitung ins Schiff gebracht wurde und dieses Stück mit einer Signalboje versehen wieder entlassen werden könnte. Ziel ist es, das defekte Kommunikationssystem zu ersetzen und ein Notsignal zu senden. Isaac arbeitet sich zum Verarbeitungssektor vor. Hier sieht er zum ersten Mal Nicole, aber beide sind durch einen Graben voneinander getrennt, sodass left|thumb|290px|Isaac sieht Nicole aus der Ferne sie sich bald darauf wieder aus den Augen verlieren. Im weiteren Verlauf seiner Arbeit auf diesem Deck hat er Erfolg, und es gelingt der Kontakt zu einem Kriegsschiff (USM Valor). Das Schiff entdeckt eine Rettungskapsel der Ishimura und birgt sie, nicht wissend, dass in ihr ein Slasher eingeschlossen ist. Alle Versuche die Valor davor zu warnen, schlagen fehl und so bricht ein Kampf auf dem Schiff aus. Es rast auf die Front der Ishimura zu und schlägt ein. Hammond und Isaac unternehmen den Versuch, einen Singularitätskern auf der Valor zu bergen. Dieser sollte dafür genutzt werden, ein bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt flugunfähiges Schuttle zu reparieren. Nachdem es Isaac gelingt, das Bauteil zu bergen und er sich auf dem Rückweg zur Ishimura macht, trifft er auf Hammond und muss hilflos mit ansehen, wie dieser von einem Brute getötet wird. Zurück auf der Ishimura wird Isaac von Dr. Terrence Kyne kontaktiert, der ihn auffordert, das Schuttle für die Rückführung des Marker auf die Oberfläche von Aegis VII zu nutzen. Er behauptet, dadurch die Kontrolle über den Ausbruch zu erlangen und die Nekromorphs zu vernichten. Da für das Schuttle neben dem Singularitätskern auch die Navigationscheiben fehlen, durchsucht der Protagonist nun die Crewquartiere. Um dorthin zu kommen benötigt er eine Zugangskarte, die er in einem Aufenthaltsbereich des Schiffes findet, wo er Zeuge wurde, wie Mercer die Überlebenden Jacob Temple und Elizabeth Cross ermordet. Nach diversen Kämpfen, bei denen auch wieder der Hunter erscheint, kann Isaac die Navigationsscheiben bergen und zum Schuttle bringen. In der Schuttlebucht kommt es erneut zum Gefecht gegen den Hunter. Auch trifft Isaac zum letzten Mal auf Dr. Mercer, der sich nun in seinem Fanatismus freiwillig umwandeln lässt. Während sich Kyne mit dem Schuttle zum Flugdeck der Ishimura begibt, ist es Isaacs Aufgabe, den Marker für den Transport in das Flugdeck zu bringen. Dies gelingt ihm nach einigen Schwierigkeiten und der Marker konnte auf das Schuttle verladen werden. Kurz bevor Isaac zusammen mit Kyne das Schuttle betreten kann, erschießt Daniels Kyne und setzt sich mit dem Marker ab. Isaac erfährt von Daniels, dass sie für die Erd-Regierung arbeitet und vertuschen muss, was auf dem Schiff und auf Aegis VII vorgefallen war. Auch erfährt er, dass der Marker kein außerirdisches Objekt ist, sondern eine von Menschenhand erstellte Kopie, die vor mehr als 200 Jahren erschaffen wurde. Kurz darauf meldet sich Nicole und bittet ihn um ein Treffen in der Flugkontrollzentrale. Ziel ist es, mit Hilfe eines Fangstrahls das Shuttle zurück zur Ishimura zu holen, damit der Marker den Besitzer wechselt. Daniel allerdings kann mit einer Rettungskapsel fliehen. thumb|left|290px|link= Auf der Oberfläche von Aegis VII beginnt Isaac auf Nicoles Wunsch hin den Marker wieder zurück auf seine ursprüngliche Position zu setzen, was sich jedoch als eine äußert schwierige Angelegenheit herausstellt. Die gesamte Anlage ist mit allen Arten von Nekromorphs überlaufen. left|thumb|290px|Der Tod von Daniels.Nach diesem Unterfangen hält er seine Pflicht für getan und will zurück zum Schuttle, als er in einer Dekontaminationskammer eingeschlossen und der Marker von Daniels wieder zurück zum Schuttle geführt wird. Sie hält für den Protagonisten eine besondere Nachricht parat - Nicole war schon vor Eintreffen der USG Kellion tot. Ihm wird gewahr, dass der Marker von Anfang an seine Schritte gelenkt hat. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung rennt Isaac zurück zum Schuttle. Hier macht er Bekanntschaft mit dem kollektiven Bewusstsein der Nekromorphs und erlebt den Tod von Daniels. Durch den Sieg des letzten Gefechts kann er sich in das Shuttle retten und sieht, wie die Kolonie und der Marker durch die herabstürzenden Trümmer zerstört werden. Nach seiner Flucht sah er sich im Shuttle nochmals das Video von Nicole an, als er plötzlich von der Halluzination Nicole's im im Beifahrersitz angegriffen wurde. Dead Space 2 Direkt nach dem Aegis VII Vorfall wird Isaac's Gleiter entdeckt von einer Patrouille unter der Aufsicht von Captain Maxmillian Reinhardt und Xander Sklar. Nach seiner Rettung wird Isaac in eine künstliche Stasis Kammer verlegt und auf die Sprawl der Titan Station gebracht. Dort, zusammen mit einem Wissenschaftler Nolan Stross und vielen weiteren Subjekten verbringt er drei Jahre im Titan Memorial Medical Center, einer Psychiatrischen Anstalt, wo ihm Demenz und Posttraumatische Belastungsstörungen diagnostiziert werden, sowie als Experiment von Earth Government - kurz EarthGov - benutzt, die besonders an Isaac interessiert sind durch dessen genetischen Codes die er von dem Marker auf Aegis VII erhalten hat in der Hoffnung, mit Isaac's Codes einen neuen Marker zu erstellen, den sogenannten Site 12 Marker. Titan Station Ausbruch : "Sie leiden an einer eigenen Form von Demenz, Isaac. Etwas womit Sie sich auf Aegis VII angesteckt haben" - Daina Als ein plötzliches unerwartetes Auftreten von Necromoprhs die Sprawl überfällt, erwacht Isaac halb benommen in einer Zwangsjacke im Krankenhaus und wird befreit von Franco Delille, der durch einen Infector angegriffen wird und vor Isaac zu einem Slasher transformiert. Die Krankenstation voller Necromorphs, gelingt es Isaac - beschränkt durch die Zwangsjacke - sich einen Weg durchzuschlagen um sich mit einer Frau namens Daina zu treffen, von der Franco kurz vor dem Tod erwähnte. Als ein Ergebnis seines Stasisaufenthaltes, sowie seine Erinnerungsunterdrückungen ist Isaac unfähig die letzten drei Jahre sich zurückzuerinnern, oder wie er überhaupt auf die Titan Station gelangte. Daina schwor per Funk dass sie seine Demenz heilen könnte, die ihm allenfalls schon längst getötet hätte. Notgedrungen vertraut Isaac Daina, überlebt Horden von Necromorphs, verrückten Überlebenden und Truppen des Earth Government, die den Auftrag haben Isaac um jeden Preis zu töten, durch den Befehl des Titan Stations Anführer's Hans Tiedemann Während des Weges zu Daina erlebt Isaac mehr verstörende Halluzinationen von seiner Demenz, besonders die Erscheinung von Nicole, ausgelöst vom Marker und Isaac's Schuldgefühlen dass er sie auf der USG Ishimura nicht retten konnte. Unglücklicherweise, führt sein Weg durch das Church of Unitology Rekrutierungscenter zu Daina's Standort, womit es sich herausstellt dass Sie selbst eine fanatische Unitologistin ist, mit dem Auftrag Isaac zu finden und gefangen zunehmen. Es wird rasch klar dass sich Isaac sowohl im Konflikt zwischen EarthGov befindet als auch mit Unitology. EarthGov will ihn tot sehen, da Isaac mit zunehmender Erinnerung den neu reproduzierten Marker zerstören wird, während Unitology Isaac benötigt um Isaac's Erinnerungen von Aegis VII zu durchforsten um das Wissen wie man Marker baut zu erlangen um so die Konvergenz herbeizuleiten. Überraschenderweise taucht dann in jenem Moment ein Militärschiff der Regierung auf der alle Unitologisten im Raum, sowie Isaac durch das Fenster beschießt, und Daina getötet wird, die Unitologen durch den Athmosphärenaustritt hinausgeschleudert werden, und Isaac es schafft sich an einer Wartungsluke am Boden festzuhalten und dort zu entkommen. Nach einem rasanten Kampf mit einem überragenden Necromorph, ist Isaac nun mehr allein ohne Kontakt, ohne einen möglichen Fluchtplan. Doch es dauert nicht lange bis er kontaktiert wird von Nolan Stross - einem Wissenschaftler der ebenso wie Isaac für Markerexperimente diente und dessen Verstand zerrüttet ist. Nolan hat Isaac schon früher kontaktiert in dem Stross ihm sagte dass Isaac hier ist da er mit dem roten Marker auf Aegis VII in Kontakt kam und mit dessen Codes die Regierung einen neuen Marker bauen wird. Stross informiert Isaac dass es einen Weg gibt den neuen Marker zu zerstören, aber dazu müssen sie sich treffen, Auf den Weg zu Stross dorthin trifft Isaac auf eine andere Überlebende namens Ellie Langford, die aber sein Angebot nach Hilfe aber ablehnt und verschwindet. Später allerdings kontaktiert sie Isaac dennoch da sie auf einen seltsamen Mann gestoßen ist, der behauptet er kenne Isaac. Isaac beteuert dass er am Leben bleiben müsse um den Marker zu zerstören, weshalb Ellie sich kurzerhand entschließt zusammenzuarbeiten und auf, Stross - der zunehmend psychischer instabiler wird - ein Auge zu haben. Von nun an, arbeiten sie trotz Tiedemanns Versuche Isaac aufzuhalten, sich einen Weg zum Regierungssektor zu verschaffen, da dort mit ziemlicher Sicherheit der Marker sich befindet. Während den Vorankommen zum Regierungssektor die mit der Bahn zu erreichen ist, setzt Tiedemann einen Solarstrahl auf die Schienen um die Schienen vom Regierungssektor zu lösen und ein Vorankommen der Bahn zum Sektor somit unmöglich zu machen. Doch sehr zum Erstaunen entdeckt Isaac die geborgene USG Ishimura mit der alles anfing, und fast vollständig repariert an der Anlagestelle mit dem er die wahnwitzige Idee hat, dass er mit den Gravitationsstrahlen der USG Ishimura die Sprawl und den Regierungssektor näher kurzweilig zusammenrücken kann, damit die Bahn mit Ellie und Stroß doch noch an ihr Ziel kommt. Dazu muss er in die USG Ishimura, wodurch auch seine öfters auftretenden Halluzinationen von Nicole/Marker noch aggressiver sich gegenüber ihm zeigen. Schließlich funktionierte der Plan mit den Gravitationsstrahlen. Stross Zustand verschlechtert sich - während Isaac auf dem Schiff ist - immer mehr bis er schließlich Ellie attackiert und ihr ein Auge aussticht, das Isaac unter Schock per Übertragung mitansieht. In eine Rettungskapsel der Ishimura, katapultiert sich Isaac zum nahe Regierungssektor um Ellie zu finden und sich Stross zu stellen, aber der schon längst wahnsinnige Nolan Stross attackierte ihn, und so ist Isaac gezwungen Stross aus Notwehr zu töten. Doch sehr zu seiner Überraschung und zu seiner Freude lebt Ellie trotz fehlendem ausgerissenen Auge und ist bereit weiter zu kämpfen. Doch auf seinem Weg wird Isaac von der Halluzination Nicoles attackiert und gefordert wieso er seine Erinnerungen an sie zurückhält. Isaac enthüllt ihr dass er bessessen und von Schuldgefühlen überrannt ist, da er sie einst überzeugt hat sie an Bord der Ishimura arbeiten zu lassen, das letztlich zu ihrem Tod führte. Er konnte nicht von ihr loslassen, weil sie die einzige in ihrem Leben war für dem sie etwas bedeutet. Die Nicole Erscheinung schien äußerst befriedigt mit dieser Antwort und enthüllte dass "Akzeptanz" der Letzte Schritt für Isaac's geistige Wiederherstellung ist. Mit einem Minenbohrer bohrten sich Ellie und Isaac einen Weg zum Regierungssektor, in dem auch ein funktionierendes Militärschiff stand, welches Ellie, nach einer Trennung begutachtet. Nach Momenten der Betrachtung aktiviert Isaac allerdings das Militärschiff mit Ellie darin und gibt ihr die Anweisung dass es besser ist sie ab nun von allem - zu ihrem Schutz und Leben - rauszuhalten. Versichert dass sie nun sicher ist, macht Isaac weiterhin sich daran zum Marker-Standort zu gelangen. Nicole - die seit Isaac's Akzeptanz sich auf seiner Seite zeigt - führt ihn zu dem Marker. Zudem ist Isaac weiterhin gezwungen durch Tiedesmanns persönliche Truppen zu kämpfen indem er den Strom abstellt, mit dem Risiko die Horde Necromorphs hereinzulassen. Weiterhin gehend zum Marker-Standort kommt er zu einer Maschine, in die er - laut Stross - hineinkriechen soll um die "vier Schritte" zu schaffen, und somit auch den Marker zu zerstören. Die Maschine aktiviert sich, fixiert seinen Kopf und seine Augen. Sie aktiviert die Teile von Isaac's Gehirn wo die Marker Codes gespeichert sind, mitsamt seinen verlorenen Erinnerungen. In dieser Periode erreichen zahlreiche Nekromorphs den Marker der gewaltige Ausmaße besitzt und die Konvergenz einläutet. Verfolgt von dem tödlichen Übermorph, erreicht Isaac letztlich den Standort des Markers, wo ein zorniger und zum Teil verbrennter Tiedemann auf ihn wartet. Nachdem Isaac Tiedemann entwaffnet und getötet hat, erscheint Nicole vor dem Marker und erzählt ihm dass er nun zu sterben hat" Isaac reist nun regelrecht in seinen eigenen Verstand in dem er Nicole gegenübersteht, die ihm läutert dass er der letzte Teil ist den sie braucht um wiedergeboren zu werden" Daraufhin kämpft Isaac gegen Nicole und gegen auftretenden Packs, die er letztlich besiegt und somit seine geistige Stabilität wiederherstellt, befreit vom Einfluss des Markers. Zurück in der Realität angelangt, befindet sich die Titan Station vor einer Explosion, durch den Marker. Isaac, allein akzeptiert seinen baldigen Tod bis Ellie ihn kontaktiert und ihn rettet mit dem Militärschiff. Als sie durch die kollabierende Titan Station navigiert aktiviert Isaac die Booster seines Anzuges und fliegt zum Schiff und entkommt mit Ellie - wie auf Aegis VII zuvor - nur knapp dem Feuertod. Isaac öffnet im Cockpit das Video von der echten Nicole auf der USG Ishimura, stoppt, akzeptiert die Vergangenheit, und blickt auf den Beifahrersitz und Ellie grinst ihn an. Einleitung zu Dead Space 3 Nach der Flucht von der Titan Station tauchen Isaac unter Ellie unter. Sie verlieben sich und beziehen ein Wohnapartement im Earthrise Apartment auf der Luna New Horizons Kolonie. Obgleich Isaac sich selbst vom Einfluss des Markers befreit hat und geistig stabil ist, leidet er dennoch zeitenweise an der Vergangenheit um weiterzumachen, die schließlich zum Beziehungsbruch mit Ellie und zur Trennung führt, das ihn zusätzlich belastet. Dead Space 3 : "Ich weiß warum ich es tue. Sie auch?" : —Isaac zu John Carver Auf sich allein gestellt, weiterhin von seiner Vergangenheit laufend, unachtsam über die Galaxiskonflikte der Eskalationen zwischen EarthGov und den Unitologen lebt Isaac weiterhin als unwiderruflich kaputt im schäbigen Apartment. Eines Tages, wie auch immer, kommt ohne Warnung dass sein Apartment infiltriert ist von dem Soldaten der Earth Defense Force John Carver der ihn in seiner eigenen Wohnung überwältigt und ihn mit gezogener Waffe fragt ob er Isaac Clarke ist. Robert Norton, Carvers Captain der zugleich in seinem Apartment auftaucht erklärt Isaac dass er gebraucht wird als Marker Experte und Zerstörer und er einen Job für ihn hat. Isaac lehnt protestierend ab, da er fertig ist mit der Marker Sache und sie einen anderen suchen soll für ihr Selbstmordkommando. Doch als Norton ihm ein zerrissenes Bild von Ellie zeigt und dabei verläutert dass Agent Ellie Langford auf einer Mission verschwunden und sie vor dem Verschwinden Norton gebeten hat Isaac aufzusuchen, willigt er trotz allem mit Norton und Carver - allerdings nur wegen Ellie - überein. Plötzlich in dem Moment wird New Horizon attackiert von dem Circle, einer militanten Unitology Sekte unter der Führung von Jacob Danik. Auf dem Weg zu Nortons Shuttle der USM Eudora, muss sich Isaac durch Unitologen kämpfen die das Ziel haben die Reste von EarthGov zu vernichten, sowie vor allem Isaac Clarke der ein besonderer Dorn bei den Unitologen ist, da Isaac für sie ein Ketzer und Zerstörer der Marker ist und somit besonders gefährlich. Durch die Kämpfe mit den Unitologen wird Isaac allerdings von Norton und Carver getrennt, so dass sich Isaac einen Weg zu Nortons Shuttle suchen muss, und dabei auch in die Arme von Jacob Danik höchstselbst läuf t. Jacob, charismatisch und ehrgeizig zwingt Isaac dabei zuzusehen wie ein Marker-Testlabor die sich in der Stadt befindet sich aktiviert und somit die ganze Stadt verseucht wird. Kurz bevor Danik Isaac für seinen Glauben tötet, gelingt es ihm aus seinen Fängen zu entfliehen und Isaac stürzt in die Tiefe und erwacht auf einem Leichenberg und wird sogleich von Necromorphs attackiert. Nach Kämpfen in der Stadt gelingt es schließlich Isaac, einen Zug zu reaktivieren um Nortons Shuttle die USM Eudora zu erreichen und von New Horizon zu fliehen. Bei der Ankunf t im All - wo sich unter anderem der EIsplanet Tau Volantis befindet - orten sie das Signal Ellies, das von einem 200 Jahren alten Kolonialschiff stammt. Doch leider währt die Freude nur kurz, da die USM Eudora von freischwebenden Minen attackiert wird, wodurch die Besatzung sich in einem luf tdichten Container rettet und es ihnen dabei gelingt sich auf die CMS Roanoke - Ellies Signal - zu retten. Isaac macht sich daran die CMS Roanoke dürftig zu reparieren, muss sich aber auf sich allein gestellt gegen überraschend auftauchende Necromorphs erwehren. Jene Crewmitglieder vor 200 Jahren. Schließlich stößt er zur überlebenden Crew - bestehend aus Jennifer Santos, Marker-Operator Austin Buckell, und Agent Ellie Langford, dessen Wiedersehensfreude allerdings nur gering ist, da Isaac schnell erfährt dass Robert Norton eine Beziehung mit Ellie führt. Norton sieht seine Aufgabe als erfüllt, da seine oberste Priorität es war, Ellie Langford zu finden und zu retten, nun soll ein Shuttle der in einem der anderen Kolonialschiffe liegt, der CMS Crozier, das ganze Team wegbringen. Doch Ellie berichtet dem Captain dass sie im Quartier des Captains der CMS Roanoke etliche Markersymbole an die Wand geschrieben hat und besessen von den Marker gewesen ist. Für diese Übersetzung benötigt Sie Isaac Clarke der durch seine Vergangenheit die Markersymbole interpretieren und lesen kann. Erst dann können sie und das Team von hier weg. Isaac findet dann im besagten Raum heraus dass es eine Maschine auf dem Eisplaneten gibt, der die Möglichkeit hat, den Marker "abzuschalten" und somit die Konvergenz und die Markerepidemie endgültig zu stoppen. Mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis will Ellie ihre Mission fortsetzen, sehr zur Missgunst Nortons der sehr widerwillig dem Plan zustimmt, da der Eisplanet der Ursprung aller Marker ist. Durch ein stillgelegtes Schiff, die Crozier, die sich in der Terra Nova befindet erwägen sie auf die Planetenoberfläche zu reisen. Norton wurde im Laufe der Zeit auf Isaac eifersüchtig, da Isaac immer noch Gefühle für Ellie hegt. Er überzeugt Isaac privat die Mission abzulehnen für Ellies Sicherheit, zeigt auf dass es keine Hoffnung gibt außer eine minimale Chance auf Leben, und die größere auf den Tod aller, aber Isaac lässt sich nicht beirren. Nachdem die Crozier geborgen ist, lässt das Team Kurs auf Tau Volantis nehmen. Allerdings durch den Weltraumschrott im All, sowie durch die Minen, wird das Schiff beim Navigieren schwer beschädigt wodurch sie zum Absturz kommen, zwei Teammitglieder von der Eudora Locke und Rosen umkommen und Isaac von dem Rest der Gruppe getrennt wird. Er erwacht angeschlagen im zerstörten Cockpit, im defekten Anzug, leidet unter Hypothermie, der Unterkühlung, aber er kann sich zumindest mit dem Feuer in der Umgebung aufwärmen. Verzweifelt sucht Isaac nach den Überlebenden des Schiffes, insbesondere nach Ellie, und er ist sehr erleichtert als er ein Video sieht, wie sie ihren Absturz überlebten und Isaac - sofern er noch leben sollte - anweisen den Leuchtfackeln zu folgen die sie als Wegmarkierung platzierten. Isaac schafft es den fast erfrorenen Austin Buckell in einem Gebäude zu finden, der ihm zugleich sagt dass es nicht genügend Anzüge gibt, aber vielleicht im Keller des Gebäudes wo sie nicht nachsahen da dort unten seltsame Geräusche sind weshalb er zurückgelassen wurde. Mit diesen Worten verstarb Austin vor Isaac. Nach der Suche eines Rig's im Keller, ist Isaac bereit sich der Kälte des Planeten zu stellen und Ellies Team zu erreichen. Währenddessen hat Santos erfolgreich Fragmente von einer geschriebenen Information entdeckt, von einem Experiment das es ihnen hilft den Standort der Maschine auf dem Planeten zu finden. Doch zu aller Überraschung werden sie von Danik und seinen Soldaten überfallen und überrascht. Isaac ist wiederum getrennt vom Team, aber er schaffte es den Unitologen zu entkommen um sich zum Warenhaus zu begeben, in dem sich das Experiment zur Findung der Maschine befindet. Ein gewaltiger eingefrorener Necromorph, genannt der Nexus, kommunizierte mit Signalen aus seinem Körper, die zur Maschine führen. Um in den Bauch der Kreatur zu kommen wo sie die Signale anpeilen können, muss Isaac dafür den Nexus auftauen. Als sie das Signal zur Maschine herausfinden werden Isaac und Norton, sowie Carver von den Unitologen gefangengenommen. Zu allem Überfluss kommt auch die Wahrheit ans Licht wie die Unitologen Tau Volantis fanden. Es war Norton der sie kontaktierte. Angetrieben von der Aussichtslosigkeit der Mission und der Eifersucht - oder vielleicht sogar vom Marker beeinflusst- verriet er die Mission, in der Hoffnung mit Daniks Shuttles weg von dem Planeten zu kommen, im Austausch dafür dass Isaac den Unitologen ausgeliefert wird. Danik allerdings ändert den Handel und fand es besser eine Exekution an alle Überlebenden durchzuführen. Isaac attackiert Danik, er und Carver können sich dadurch die Unitologen vom Leib halten, aber die Situation ändert sich umso stärker als der aufgetaute Nexus zum Leben erwacht und Isaac in den Magen der Kreatur verstoßen wird, wo er sich im Magen der Kreatur einen Weg freikämpfen muss bis zum Hinterausgang. Direkt danach trifft er auf den zankenden wütenden Norton der Isaac beschuldigt, dass er für all die Zustände verantwortlich ist. Norton schießt auf Isaac und Carver, aber Isaac schoß in Notwehr zurück und trifft auf Nortons Kopf und tötet ihn letztlich. Nach der Beruhigung ist Isaac mit sich unentschlossen wie er es Ellie erklären soll, dass er ihren Liebhaber getötet hat. Doch Carver beruhigt seine Tat, dass Isaac nicht die Schuld dafür trägt. Er erklärt es Ellie, aber sie kann ihn nicht verstehen. Santos findet eine Information über einen Codex, und etwas über Rosetta, in einem Labor, der nahen Berge. Doch auf dem Weg dorthin wird Santos von einem Snow Beast in die Tiefe gezogen, sehr zum Leidwesen Isaac der versucht hat sie zu retten und es beinahe geschafft hat. Im Labor angekommen erfährt die Gruppe dass Rosetta ein Alien ist, aufgeteilt in verschiedenen Sektionen und Informationen über den Codex, den Marker und der Konvergenz besitzt. Nachdem alle Teile Rosettas zusammengefügt sind, ist Isaac fähig Rosettas Erinnerungen zu erleben. Demnach ist Rosetta einer der Planetenbewohner, die einen schwarzern Marker entdeckten. Dies wiederum führte zu einer Necromorph Infektion über den Planeten. Nach der Sicherheitskontrolle über Biomasse, begann die Konvergenz. Das Ereignis betraf einen massiven Transfer von organischem Material. Necromorph, Masse, und vieles andere Material gelangten in den Orbit, mit dem Marker, die sich zu einem bewusstseinsfähigen Mond formten, der selbe Mond der über Tau Volantis schwebt. Die Aliens der alten Zeit benutzten ihre letzten Resourcen um eine mächtige Maschine zu erschaffen die es ermöglichte, den weiten Ozean ihres Planeten einzufrieren um das Konvergenz Ereignis zu stoppen um es nicht auf andere Galaxien übergreifen zu lassen. Würde Isaac die Maschine abschalten, so würde die Konvergenz sich in alle Galaxien ausströmen. Isaac, in diesen Erinnerungen durchforstet, erzählt von diesem Ereignis, ohne zu wissen dass Danik längst in das Labor eingebrochen sind, Carver und Ellie gefangen halten, und Danik den Codex an sich nimmt. Er versucht ihn zu stoppen indem er das Dekontaminationsprotokoll startet, aber Danik kann entkommen. Der Raum füllt sich mit Gas, in dem Ellie gefangen und getrennt von Isaac ist. Trotz aller Versuche entzündet sich das Gas und Isaac muss hilflos ansehen wie Ellie im Raum gefangen ist und weinend Isaac anfleht die Tür zu schließen, damit er und Carver fliehen können. Voller Zorn und Trauer über den Verlust Ellies und Carvers Worte dass Danik die ganze Schuld dafür trägt und nicht Isaac, laufen Carver und Isaac den Unitologen nach in Richtung des Maschinenstandortes um sich ein und allemal an Danik zu rächen, um schließlich den Marker zu stoppen. Dabei gelangen sie in eine ehemalige Alienstadt wo es ihnen gelingt den Codex wieder zu erlangen. Beim Hauptkern der Maschine wartet Danik und zur völligen Überraschung auch Ellie, die überlebt und doch einen Weg zur Flucht gefunden hat. Danik bedroht Ellie mit dem Tod, außer Isaac gibt ihm den Codex um die Maschine abzuschalten, um somit die Konvergenz einzuleiten Carver der an Erlösung glaubt, nimmt sich den Codex von Isaac und wirft es zu Danik, der Ellie dafür loslässt und sich sofort an die Maschine zu schaffen macht, sie abzuschalten, damit die Galaxisweite Konvergenz beginnt. Der unkomplette Brudermond, frei von der Kontrolle der Maschine, lässt die Oberfläche des Planeten zerstören in dem die Stadt liegt und die Maschine begraben. Die uralte Alienstadt beginnt sich zu verschieben, sich zu zerstören. In diesem Ereignis wird Danik von einem fallenden Gestein getötet. Im Begriff dass nichts solch eine Krafft stoppen kann, verabschiedet sich Isaac mit einem Kuss von Ellie und dass er keine Angst mehr hat im Leben. Sie selbst kann sich mit einem von Daniks Shuttle retten, während Isaac und Carver ihren Weg durch die zerstörte, freischwebende Planetenoberfläche bahnen um zum Herz der Maschine wieder zu gelangen um den Codex wieder zu entfernen, und somit auch die Maschine neu zu konfigurieren, damit die Konvergenz und der Fall des Mondes auf Tau Volantis aufgehalten wird. Es gelingt ihnen beiden den Codex zu erreichen, die Maschine wieder anzuschalten und den bewusstseinsfähigen Mond zu zerstören. Doch Carver wird in die Weite der Tiefe gestoßen, und Isaac ebenso. Im Begriff zu sterben, zückt er ein Bild von Ellie und sich, und stürzt in den Tod Awakened Continued Wissenswertes *Der Name "Isaac Clarke" setzt sich aus den Namen der berühmten Sci-Fi-Autoren Isaac Asimov und Arthur C. Clarke zusammen. *Durch die Dead Space: Extraction-Comics wird bekannt, dass Isaac tiefe Abneigung gegen die Unitologen hegt. *Isaac ist nur eine von zwei Personen, welche die Ereignisse auf Aegis VII und der Titan Station überlebt haben, die andere ist Lexine Weller. *Isaac ist, ironischerweise, der meist destruktivste Charakter der Serie. Durch ihn wurden (unbeabsichtigt) die Zerstörungen der USM Valor (D1) Aegis VII (D1) Titan Station (D2) selbst die Brüdermonde zur Erde zur Last gelegt. *Seine Aktionen haben zudem den Tod vieler Leute zu verschulden, wie Jennifer Santos, Nolan Stross (obwohl letzteres Notwehr war), und selbst Robert Norton (Notwehr), sowie Hans Tiedemann und war verantwortlich für die Überflutung der Necromorphs in den Regierungssektor. Nicole Brennan ging durch Isaacs Überzeugung auf die USG Ishimura wo Sie den Tod fand. *Ebenso wie die Namen seiner Eltern "Octavia Clarke" und "Poul Clarke" sind Tribute an die Science-Fiction Autoren Octavia Butler und Poul Anderson *Isaac scheint geistig unverwüstlich zu sein. Er litt an psychischen Krankheiten wie PTBS sowie Demenz, musste den Tod von anderer mitansehen, wurde drei Jahre auf der Sprawl geistig gefoltert, und trotz allem ist er kommunikativ sozial und realitätsbewusst. *In Dead Space 1 hält Isaac den Plasma Cutter mit einer Hand während des Zielens, während in Dead Space 2 wiederum er beide Hände benutzt. *Die Art stets das Ziel zu erreichen, niemals aufgeben in der Hoffnungslosigkeit, und die Tatsache dass Isaac kein durchtrainierter Soldat mit Militärwaffen ist und praktisch im Alleingang die Galaxie rettet, sowie keine Furcht zeigt, macht Isaac zu einem Hartgesottenen Badass Veteranen *Isaac Clarke ist dem Sprecher Gunner Wright in Dead Space 2 sowie Dead Space 3 nachgebildet. Im ersten Teil besitzt er rundlichere Züge und ein fast sanftmütiges Gesicht. Gallery 1212598-0face.jpg|D1 Isaac pose test by toughraid3r37890-d3ec1sx.jpg|D2 Isaac DS3-0.jpg|D3 Dead-Space-3-Take-Down-the-Terror-Trailer-250.jpg|D3 Trailer Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Artikel mit Spoilern Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dead Space Kategorie:Dead Space 2 Kategorie:Dead Space 3 Kategorie:Dead Space 3: Awakened Kategorie:Protagonisten